


Practice Makes Perfect

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, in a gay way, just two gals being pals, practicing kissing on the other, who they care for deeply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: Catra and Adora decided they need to practice kissing, who else can they trust but eachother





	Practice Makes Perfect

       Adora and Catra sat on the blonde’s bunk facing each other. Lights out had been hours ago, but the paired agreed to stay up with the other.

       “You sure you want to do this?” Adora whispered. “You only get one first kiss.”

       “We need to practice, and I’d rather give my first kiss to you rather than some nobody.” Catra whispered back. Adora nodded in understanding. “Quit making this awkward.”

       “I can’t help it!”

       “Yes you can, it’s just like holding hands.” Catra assured, brushing some of Adora’s hair out of her face. “Just close your eyes. I’ve seen plenty of the other cadets do this to have an idea of what to do.” Catra placed her hand on the other girls face, cupping it gently, the other hand she held onto one of Adora’s. Then she leaned in.

       Their lips touched and both girls could feel fireworks. The kiss itself was just the pressing of lips on lips. Catra finally broke the kiss after a few good seconds of letting it rest.

       “Was that so bad?”

       “I-I think we both still need some practice.”

       “Of course.” Catra leaned in again, this time moving her lips along Adora’s. Adora responded by pushing back with as much force.

       Soon Adora felt Catra’s tail curling around her un occupied hand, and she broke the kiss.

       “Uh… What do I um…” She held her hands up awkwardly.

       “Oh… uh… I guess, either around my neck or waist? I think that’s what others do?” Adora nodded sliding her arms around Catra’s neck, blushing. Catra slide her tail around the blondes waist, then leaned in for more ‘practice’. She let her now unoccupied hand roam up and down the other girls back.

       The kiss was more passionate this time. They moved their lips against one another’s.

       They broke the kiss upon hearing the door open. Catra was quick to tackle Adora onto the pillow and lay down as if they were asleep.

       They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments as they heard foots steps approach them. Sliding them shut as the figure finally made its way to their bunk.

       They heard Shadow Weaver huff in disgust seeing them cuddling on the bed before she wondered off.

       “We should go to bed for now.” Adora whispered, her blue eyes opening to Catra’s mismatched.

       “One more kiss before bed?”  
       “Ok.” Adora leaned forward and kissed Catra’s lips softly. Catra purred into it then broke the kiss.

       “We’re both still pretty terrible. We’ll have to practice this again sometime.”

       “Agreed.”


End file.
